zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine Bliss
The time has come, the 14th of February One of my absolute favorite holidays, Valentine´s Day The day when all the mammals in Zootopia cherish the love they have for each other Like Christmas, it´s yet another holiday a romantic like me holds dear For a long time, I spent those days all alone But for two years, I´ve finally shared them with my special someone It´s none other than you Nick, my sweetheart fox husband Today will be our first Valentine´s Day ever since we got married All those years with you have been full of bliss and joy For a loving and brave guy like you, I can always be your honey bunny any day At the moment, it´s only nine o´clock here at our home in the morning I have no work today, so I´m in my bed still sleeping In my pajamas, with a blanket around and purring quietly Even when sleeping, I can´t wait to see what I´m getting from you today As I wake up, I notice how you have left our bed already, which makes me surprised Although I´m delighted to see what´s waiting for me in bed A bouquet with many big roses, which all look so lovely Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice saying “Happy Valentine´s Day, Judy!” My dear fox enters the room, holding a big present in his paws You walk right towards me and give me a small, sweet kiss Eagerly, I open the package and see something wonderful inside There´s a new beautiful red dress and a big bar of carrot cake-flavored chocolate I thank you warmly with a big, gentle bear hug But then it´s time for you to get your present too, my darling In your present, you find a blueberry pie and a fancy new wallet For my foxy knight in shining armor only deserves the best After a shower and breakfast, the fun day begins We drive from our home in Bunnyburrow to Zootopia´s bustling streets I take you for a shopping spree with me, where we meet our friends as well Looks like our good old Chief´s going to the movies tonight with Gazelle At the evening, I get to put the new dress you gave to me to use As we go eat out in a nice restaurant by the seaside We try out all the Valentine´s Day specialty dishes And after eating and paying, we walk home in the moonlight holding hands We see how some other couples are too strolling home at the night When we reach a peaceful spot by a bridge, we finally make out I kiss you so much your face is full of my lipstick You deserve it and so much more, my dear Nick What a great holiday it has been with my foxy Valentine You´ve always made those days great for your wife This holiday of love feels like it´s meant for mammals like us So proud to be a part of a relationship this warm and amorous Two tough cops on the inside, but affectionate romantic on the inside It still amazes how perfect of a match we are Thank you so much for all the great things today, my magnificent fox A day full of love and Valentine bliss. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Holiday stories